Bloster
|name = Bloster |kana = ブロヴーダ |rōmaji = Burovūda |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |japanese voice = Yūya Murakami |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Emission |abilities = Aura Blasts |image gallery = yes}} Bloster (ブロヴーダ, Burovūda) is a lobster-based Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Appearance Bloster is a humanoid lobster with a blue exoskeleton, two big claws for hands and human-like legs. Background As a human he lived in NGL, and it's possible he was a soldier under the command of Gyro. Plot Chimera Ant arc Bloster is first seen alongside Bihorn and Panda who along with the other Squadron Leaders are being called by the Chimera Ant Queen for an important announcement. And is seen later with Cheetu, complaining about the Queen's lack of the ability to talk as they do. Bloster along with his fellow Squadron leaders, attend Neferpitou's "celebration". If they can survive the pain from Rammot's attack, they'll gain access to their aura, which he's able to do.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 It's revealed that sometime after the death of the Chimera Ant QueenHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 and being a part of a news headline on a newscast,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 he allies himself with Meruem and becomes one of his soldiers. Bloster and Welfin are told to assist Leol in Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 When Flutter disappears, he and Welfin demand a new course of action, but are told no after Leol uses his Nen ability to copy Flutter's.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 248 During the Extermination Team's assault on The Republic of East Gorteau Palace, Bloster realizes Flutter (his corpse inhabited by Ikalgo)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 is a spy and destroys the body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 Ikalgo defeats him using strategy, but cannot bring himself to kill him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 Thanks to Ikalgo's mercy, Bloster who is still unconscious, is then taken by Welfin and is able to leave East Gorteau with his life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 After the ordeal ends, Bloster has one last conversation with Welfin. They discuss Gyro and how he must be alive. Though Welfin tries to jog Bloster's memories of his human life, he only remembers that he was once a resident of NGL. He and Welfin then say their last goodbyes, since they'll probably never see each other again. After helping Shidore get back to her village he then decides that he should go. Shidore stops him from leaving, she thanks him and asks him to stay. After sharing a few tears, Bloster then returns to NGL alongside Shidore.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 315 Abilities & Powers Being a Chimera Ant, Bloster is stronger than a normal human. The fact that he is also more powerful than an average Chimera Ant is attested by his position of being a Squadron Leader. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, although it is unclear how much influence he retained after the death of the Queen. Bloster mainly fights using his Nen ability, a deadly combination of powerful shots and rapid fire that works well at any distance. Welfin, another Squadron Leader, was visibly afraid of the possibility of confronting Bloster, which might mean that Welfin's own ability, although it requires a simple vocal command, is slower than Bloster's. Having the genes of a crustacean, Bloster is protected by a sturdy exoskeleton. Its exact degree of durability is unknown, but Ikalgo reckoned it might be able to block a bullet shot with his air rifle at point-blank range. Although not overly smart, Bloster has demonstrated to be quite perceptive, noticing that "Flutter" had called Leol "Hagya" and realizing Ikalgo's plan to trap him between two shutters. Nen Bloster is an Emitter, so he focuses on separating his aura from his body and throwing it against his enemies. Trivia *Bloster's name is an portmanteau of "lobster" as well as a pun on "lobster" and "blaster". *Bloster is probably based on the real-life pistol shrimp. References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Emitters Category:Male characters Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists